dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephitic Serpent
This dragon is swift and has strong short ranged attacks, making it formidable in close quarters. It therefore is compatible with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees, but not ranged troops as the other Dragons are. He resides in your 7th Outpost and to evolve it from an Egg to an Adult, you must upgrade its Dragon Keep. The dragon lives in the Sunken Temple. You can start this Outpost once you are at Level 5, own a Forest, possess the Ice Outpost, and own an Mephitic Serpent Egg. ---- To get your Serpent Egg you must attack level 5+ lakes with a GD/ED included '''in the march. When farming for eggs attack low level Lakes (5-7) and when you want armor is when you farm high level Lakes (9-10). ---- When your Serpent is level 8, you can send it out on attacks on other places with your troops. But like the Great Dragon, you need to recover all four of the Serpent Scale pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. '''Serpent Scales drops exclusively from level 5+ Lakes. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Lakes increase. It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Serpent's, the order you obtain them does not matter. Serpents of level 8 - 10 will wear it automatically once the whole set is acquired. Kabam has confirmed that the drop rate for the Serpent Egg and Scales is higher if the Wraith Dragon is used in the march to acquire them. The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique Waving. It is advised that your Outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. A compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two if you plan on reinforcing it. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, and when you open battle report you'll get a pop up. You will know instantly if you get the egg. Serpent's Dragon Keep Raise your Outpost's Mephitic Serpent in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Mephitic Serpent will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. Serp Armored.png|Adult Armored Mephitic Serpent Unarmored.jpg|Adult Unarmored ---- Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison information of all the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the'Dragons' page. ' sd003.png sd004.png Sd001.png Sd002.png sd005.png Serpent unarmored.jpg|Adult Mephitic Serpent Unarmored hhhh.png|Found the Egg! ' 'Aerial Combat and Dragons Health' The Great/Elemental Dragons can attack without having 100% health. The minimum is 100% minus 5% per Aerial Combat level. *Level 10, until 50% of their full health. *Level 9, until 55% *Level 8 until 60% *Level 2, until 90% *Level 1, until 95% Your Mephitic Serpent will always take damage during an attack, but the amount it takes and the time to heal can be reduced by defeating the location 2x without the Great or Elemental Dragon and then including it with the 3rd wave. Or if you are trying to obtain Anthropus Talismans, by sending enough other troops with the attack. If your dragon is defeated in battle it will be heavily injured, however your Serpent will never die. Although it must heal, you can use speed-up items to help heal your Serpent faster. Genereally, the number of troops needed to clear a Camp or Wild is enough to ensure your Serpent will survive an attack.' ' 'Troop Compatibility' This dragon is the first Melee Elemental Dragon. This means that it will be able to fight with speed troops (SSD, BD, PD, and Banshees) without causing loss the way other Dragons will. On the other hand, sending this dragon with ranged troops (LBM, LJs, and FM) will expose it to unnecessary damage as it tries to cross the battle field and will end up taking longer to recover. 'Gallery' Quest Completed.jpg Quest Message.jpg Scale|Scale Serpent egg.jpg|Egg Temp.JPG Urgent Report.jpg Venom Dwellers.png Serpent egg.JPG|Egg Serpent egg complete awsome.png|Egg Egg.jpg|Egg Screenshot - 2 22 2012 , 10 06 56 AM.png|Egg download.png|serpent and BD at level 9 antropus camp Mephitic Serpent.png|Adult Armored Mephitic Serpent Category:Browse Category:Outpost Dragons Category:Dragons